


Admiratrice secrète

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guyrian, One Shot, Richard Armitage is so sexy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Guy/Marian] « Accoudée au balcon de pierre, Marian était songeuse. Elle pensait à sa vie, à ce dilemme amoureux qui la tiraillait. »</p><p>Ce texte est la conséquence d'une crise de fangirlisme, je préfère prévenir, de toute façon vous le comprendrez vite en le lisant. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiratrice secrète

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient... à mon plus grand regret (Guuuuuuy ♥)

Accoudée au balcon de pierre, Marian était songeuse.

Elle pensait à sa vie, à ce dilemme amoureux qui la tiraillait. D'un côté, il y avait Robin, le fervent défenseur du peuple opprimé, qui lui faisait des avances depuis qu'il était revenu de la croisade. De l'autre, Sir Guy of Gisborne, le bras droit du Sheriff de Nottingham, qui transpirait presque d'amour pour elle.

Justement, lorsque l'on parle du loup... Guy était à ce moment-même en train de traverser la cour à grandes enjambées. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Marian, mais ne pouvait pas la voir depuis l'endroit où il se tenait, la jeune femme s'étant judicieusement camouflée derrière le feuillage d'un grand arbre.

L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, donnant des ordres au chef de la garde. Marian profita de cet arrêt pour détailler le physique de Guy. En fait, elle était admirablement bien placée, songea-t-elle, car elle avait une excellente vue sur le corps athlétique, parfaitement moulé dans des vêtements de cuir noir, de son prétendant.

Malheureusement, sa « _cible_ » se remit en mouvement... droit en direction de l'escalier menant à la « _cachette_ » de Marian !

Guy monta les marches tellement vite que la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur du château. Ils se retrouvèrent donc finalement face-à-face, Guy s'étant figé à la vue de Marian.

Sa surprise et le temps qu'il mit à se ressaisir permirent à la jeune femme de l'admirer d'encore plus près : son visage à la mâchoire forte, recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux noirs soyeux lui atteignant la base du cou, sa haute stature – car il était à la fois très grand et musclé, avec de larges épaules – plutôt intimidante, et surtout ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, totalement hypnotisants.

Guy revint finalement de sa surprise et salua poliment Marian, avant d'engager la conversation avec elle de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

La jeune femme se dit que, dans le cas où elle devrait choisir entre ses deux prétendants, ce ne serait pas Robin qui gagnerait...

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est le résultat d'une crise de fangirlisme aiguë sur la personne de Richard Armitage. Ne pas chercher à y trouver une justification.
> 
> (Oui, bon, j'aurais pu m'en prendre à Thorin Oakenshield du Hobbit, mais Guy me tentait plus. ;D)


End file.
